


Razem ze mną obok mnie

by hiiibari



Series: JuHaku AU [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst-nieangst, M/M, Problemy emocjonalne, Rany na ciele, koszmary
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judalowi i Hakuryuu daleko od normalnej, kochającej się pary. Jednak tylko oni potrafią pomóc sobie nawzajem, tylko oni potrafią się kochać w taki sposób, tylko do siebie należą. Tylko sobie ufają.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razem ze mną obok mnie

**Author's Note:**

> Polecam do tego piosenkę Marceliny i Piotra Roguckiego – Karmelove.

_I całą noc do rana i w dzień_

_Opowiadałbyś mi_

_Co u ciebie a u mnie nie_

 

 

Słońce schowało się już za budynkami i przyjemna, chłodna szarość zaczynała ogarniać okolicę. Przeniósł spojrzenie na Hakuryuu, który usiadł naprzeciwko niego na balkonie, wzdychając cicho. Judal wiedział, że chłopak jest zmęczony, a to siedzenie na balkonie nie jest tylko próbą spędzania wspólnie czasu, a po prostu chwilą relaksu. Gdzie mogli posiedzieć, niewiele mówiąc, zapalić papierosa i odprężyć się. Często tak siadali, popatrując na siebie, czasami o czymś rozmawiając, czasami nie, czasem bezsensownie gapiąc się przed siebie aż nie zapadła noc, a oni drżeli od jej chłodu.

Hakuryuu opierał się o barierkę z zamkniętymi oczami i Judal przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu wpatrywał się w niego, w to spokojne oblicze, które było tak ważne. Czemu on z nim jest? Czemu jeszcze nie odszedł? Judal nie wiedział, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak niedoskonałym partnerem jest, jak Hakuryuu jest naiwny, trzymając go przy sobie. Ale mimo że nie było im łatwo... byli. Haku pracował jak szalony, by jakoś mogli przetrwać. On sam też pracował, łapał się jednej pracy, drugiej, trzeciej… Kiedyś sprzedawał siebie. Ale Haku tego nie chciał. Kiedyś zapłacił i… zabrał ze sobą. Był jego? Jego na własność? Czy mógł do kogoś należeć?

\- Przespałem się z kimś.

Hakuryuu utworzył oczy, patrząc na niego bez słowa. Judal też patrzył i czekał. Czekał, właściwie samemu nie wiedząc na co. Na coś. Cokolwiek. Hakuryuu wstał i wszedł do mieszkania. Nasłuchiwał, czy to już, czy może już Hakuryuu miał dość, czy to może już się spakuje i go zostawi. Czy to może już ta pora, gdy nie dadzą dłużej rady. Judal nie wiedział, czemu to robi, czemu ciągle, regularnie sprawdzał granice Hakuryuu, czekając aż w końcu… coś się stanie. Tylko co?

Hakuryuu nie wyniósł się. Nie spakował. Nie zostawił. Wrócił na balkon. Tam, gdzie siedział. Wyciągnął papierosa i rzucił mu paczkę. Judal bez słowa obracał ją w dłoniach, patrząc co jakiś czas na Hakuryuu. W końcu wyciągnął papierosa i też zapalił, zaciągając się. Zapiekło go nieco w język, ale ten trujący dym w jakiś dziwny, toksyczny sposób dawał odprężenie. Spojrzał na Haku, gdy wyczuł, że ten się na niego patrzy. Twarz Hakuryuu nie wyrażała niczego. Powinna? Nie powinna? Nie powinien być zły? Nie jest zły? Czy jest? Co myśli? Czego pragnie?

Judal nie wiedział.

Zaciągnął się mocno, klękając na płytkach i przysuwając się do Hakuryuu. Uchylił wargi, gdy Judal przywarł do nich swoimi, i wciągnął dym z jego ust. Dotknięcie zmieniło się w pocałunek. Trujący posmak papierosa osiadł na językach, które ocierały się o siebie w leniwej, spokojnej pieszczocie. Dłonie głaskały skórę, a ciała odnajdywały swoje ułożenia.

\- Kocham cię…

 

 

_A gdybyś tu przy mnie dziś był_

_Chociaż wiatr już tuli mnie_

_I usiadłbyś na piasku gdzieś_

_Bo na trawie lubisz mniej_

 

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi mieszkania, mając ochotę tylko i wyłącznie paść na łóżko i spać. Po prostu spać. Zatrzymał się czujnie przed kuchnią, patrząc do środka. Jakaś ciężkość zaległa w jego żołądku. Szczątki rozbitych szklanek leżały na stole i podłodze, poznaczone krwią. Ścieżka czerwieni na płytkach była niczym neonowy drogowskaz, którego nie dało się przeoczyć. Nie odczytać.

Przeszedł po szkle i zatrzymał się koło okna, czując, że serce bije mu wyjątkowo silnie. Judal siedział wciśnięty między ścianę a szafkę, drżąc na całym ciele. Hakuryuu aż się skrzywił na widok jego rąk. Ten Judal…

Sięgnął po papierowe ręczniki leżące na kredensie i kucnął. Judal nie patrzył na niego, nigdy nie patrzył w takich sytuacjach, chyba nawet go nie widział. Oderwał spory kawałek papieru, przyglądając się jego ranom. A więc się skaleczył. A reszta sama poszła. Owinął pokaleczoną dłoń, a krew zaraz wsiąknęła w biel. Odchylił jego ręce, zaciskając zęby na widok brzydkich, krwawych zadrapań na przedramionach… Je też owinął, spokojnie i delikatnie, wyczuwając drżenie na ciele Judala.

Nigdy nie pytał. Po prostu nie pytał. Wiedział, że Judal miał ciężko ze swoją rodziną, że na ulicy nie lądowało się przez przypadek, ale nie pytał. Nigdy nie wypytywał. Nie pytał też i o to. O żadną ranę, o żadną kroplę krwi, o żadne skaleczenie. Nie pytał.

Wstał, rozglądając się za miotłą. W ciszy uprzątnął potłuczone szklanki, starając się nie zastanawiać, co się stało. Czy po prostu się stłukła, a może był zdenerwowany, czy to był przypadek, czy potrzeba?

Stanął znowu przed Judalem. Chłopak już nie drżał, wpatrywał się przed siebie, a prowizoryczne opatrunki wyglądały jeszcze gorzej, gdy nasiąkły krwią. Kucnął, wsuwając dłonie pod jego pachy i postawił go jednym ruchem na nogi. Judal wtopił się w jego objęcia, niemożliwie bezwładny i oddany jak nigdy. Przycisnął go na moment do siebie, pocierając policzkiem o jego włosy, po czym posadził go na krześle. Judal był już przytomny, lecz mimo to bez słowa poddawał się jego opiece, gdy robił mu opatrunki. Szło mu to coraz lepiej. Powinien się cieszyć ze swoich postępów czy wręcz przeciwnie?

\- Po co?

Uniósł wzrok, patrząc na umęczone, a zarazem nieprzeniknione oczy Judala, mogąc się tylko domyślać, co się dzieje za nimi, w jego głowie.

\- Też mi pomagasz – powiedział po prostu, owijając spokojnie bandażem jego zdrapane do krwi przedramiona. To była prawda. Pomagali sobie nawzajem. Pomagali sobie zawsze, nawet gdy nie wiedzieli, że potrzebują, że ktoś musi…

\- Kocham cię…

 

 

_I trzymaj mnie za rękę gdy śpię_

_Spać po prawej lubię mniej_

_A gdy będzie źle nie puść mnie_

 

 

Hakuryuu często mamrotał przez sen i rzucał się w łóżku. Judal zdążył już do tego przywyknąć. Często słuchał nerwowego mruczenia, z którego próbował coś zrozumieć, ale nigdy mu się nie udawało. Przyzwyczaił się, że Haku skopuje z siebie pościel, a potem, gdy się uspokaja szuka jej drżąc z chłodu. Nauczył się słuchać oddechu Hakuryuu, wsłuchiwać się w jego spokojny rytm, delikatny, cichy szmer, który jakimś niepojętym sposobem działał na niego uspokajająco. Gdy słyszał jego oddech, wszystko było w porządku, na swoim miejscu, odpowiednie, mógł usnąć, mógł spać, bo Hakuryuu był obok.

Otworzył czujnie oczy, wpatrując się w wiercącego się w pościeli Hakuryuu. Sięgnął dłonią i ściągnął z jego nóg kołdrę, w którą zawsze zaplątywał się w takich chwilach, która w niczym nie pomagała. Żołądek mu się ścisnął, gdy doskonale widział, co za chwilę nastąpi. Haku pocił się, jakby temperatura skoczył o kilkanaście stopni, a tej nocy był przyjemnie chłodno. Jęknął boleśnie i w Judalu wszystko ścisnęło się konwulsyjnie. Złapał jego dłoń, gdy potarł nią mocno twarz, odpychając się stopą o materac. Trzymał mocno jego dłoń, by nie zrobił sobie krzywdy tak, jak kiedyś, tak, jak już raz mu się zdarzyło…

A potem Hakuryuu zaczął krzyczeć.

Krzyczał tak przeraźliwie, że Judal aż zacisnął zęby i powieki. Hakuryuu zawsze krzyczał tak boleśnie, tak niemal nieludzko, że mroziło mu to krew w żyłach. Nie wiedział, co chłopak śni, nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale z wykrzykiwanych przez niego słów, błagań i próśb, Judal domyślał się, co to może być. Zacisnął niemal do bólu dłoń na jego ręce, wiedząc, co za chwilę nadejdzie, co było najgorsze dla nich obu…

\- Mamo… dlaczego… - złamany szloch, jaki wydzierał się z gardła Hakuryuu sprawiał, że miał ochotę zabić tę sukę, kimkolwiek była. Gdziekolwiek była. Zabiłby ją bez mrugnięcia okiem. Rozszarpałby jej gardło tak, jak ona rozszarpuje Haku.

Uniósł się, gdy Hakuryuu w tym rozpaczliwym krzyku drapał palcami bliznę na twarzy, gdy wbijał mocno paznokcie we własną skórę, zastawiając na niej różowe pręgi. Objął go z całej siły, jego i jego ramiona, zakleszczając go w swoim uścisku, mocno przyciskając plecami do swojej piersi. Hakuryuu wił się i szarpał, szlochając i krzycząc do osób, których Judal nawet nie znał, ale to były demony Hakuryuu, więc nie musiał ich znać, wystarczyło że o nich widział.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile tak trwali, ile siły musiał włożyć, by go utrzymywać, ile mruczących bzdur powiedział do jego ucha. Gdy Haku zaczął się uspakajać, obaj byli zalani potem. Ciało Hakuryuu robiło się miękkie i bezwładne w jego ramionach, wtulające się w niego w nieskrępowany, ufny sposób, który miał miejsce tylko w takie noce, tylko wtedy.

Pocałował miękko bok jego szyi, poluźniając uchwyt. Hakuryuu oddychał coraz spokojniej, coraz wolniej. Judal z przymkniętymi powiekami opierał policzek o jego spocone włosy, czując delikatne głaskanie na swoich ramionach.

\- Kocham cię…

 

 

_Karmelowa skóra Twoja_

_Porysował czas ramiona_

_Ocieramy się o siebie_

_Razem ze mną obok mnie_

 

 

Wyciągnął ramiona, w które Judal się wsunął, przylegając do niego i mrucząc wprost do jego ucha.

\- Za długo śpisz – zamarudził, gryząc jego płatek. Hakuryuu zaśmiał się cicho, całując jego szyję, dłonią gładząc dół pleców Judala.

\- Lubię.

\- Powinieneś bardziej lubić mnie, niż spanie. – Spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczką naburmuszenia między brwiami, którą Hakuryuu z uśmiechem potarł palcem.

\- Kto tak powiedział? – Pociągnął go za kosmyk włosów. Hakuryuu lubił włosy Judala, gdy ten je rozpuszczał, gdy takie splątane ocierały się o jego skórę, gdy Judal wyglądał, jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka. Taki…

\- Ja – oświadczył, gryząc jego dolną wargę.

Hakuryuu sunął dłonią wyżej, podnosząc jego bluzkę i ciesząc się miękkością i gładkością jego skóry.

\- …słodki. – Zerknął na Judala, który patrzył na niego w osłupieniu, co szybko wykorzystał, całując jego wargi.

\- No chyba jesteś nienormalny – stwierdził opryskliwie, siadając na jego biodrach.

Uniósł brew, gładząc jego uda, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, który chyba nie spodobał się Judalowi, bo pochylił się nad nim, patrząc mu groźnie w oczy.

\- Nie jestem słodki.

\- Słodki. I mój – odpowiedział, wsuwając palce we włosy chłopaka i przeczesując je delikatnie. Przyciągnął go do pocałunku, zanim zdąży się rozkręcić w obronie własnej i nici będą z ich kilku wolnych, wspólnych godzin. Wolał je spożytkować w inny sposób. Całe szczęście nie trzeba było Judala długo namawiać. Zresztą, czy jego kiedykolwiek trzeba było namawiać?

Westchnął cicho, czując wargi chłopaka sunące po jego szyi i ramieniu. Nie wiedział, czemu Judal tak bardzo lubił pieścić akurat tę stronę jego osoby, która do najatrakcyjniejszych nie należała, ale robił to za każdym razem, za każdym razem z tym samym zafascynowaniem.

Więc poddawał się temu. Tym pieszczotom, tym ich wspólnym pocałunkom, temu dotykowi, delikatnemu, albo mocnemu i twardemu, zależy od okoliczności. Nie mówili nic, rzadko odzywali się do siebie w takich sytuacjach. Po prostu patrzyli, na swoje reakcje, na potrzeby, chwytali westchnienia we własne usta, własnymi dłońmi dawali rozkosz… Tylko w tej chwili, tylko na tym własnym skrawku świata. Tylko ich. Tylko razem. Tylko tutaj i teraz, w tej chwili jedności i wspólnoty, w tej chwili, gdy usta otwierały się w krzyku, gdy…

\- Kocham cię…


End file.
